


Room with a View

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Tropes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are enjoying the view from Steve's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Thursday Tropes Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/480143.html) @ LJ's [1 Million Words Community](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)

"Is it just me or-?" Steve began, giving Danny a glance.

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "Not just you."

"Is it because we're both sleeping with him that we find it hot or -?" Steve said, waving his hand as he thought aloud.

"Nope. He's just got a connection with that thing. Look at the way his hands glide, the concentration, the determination," Danny sighed, gazing out the window. "Honestly how's a man meant to go about his day when he bends over like that?"

"Think he purposefully wears his pants that tight?" Steve said, turning his head just so for a better angle.

"Uh, that's me babe," Danny reminded him. "No, no. He just knows how to keep a good profile as he leans over. Fuck me, would you look at that."

Steve gave a low whistle in agreement, "I'm there man."

"I'm telling you, nobody works it like Chin," Danny said, loosening a button of his shirt as he heated up.

"Why'd you think I've got my desk positioned as it is," Steve smirked. Danny glanced behind them before chuckling quietly.

"Pervert," He grinned, diverting his attention back outside. "Though seriously, how do you get any work done? Don't you fantasise about -"

"Spreading him over that computer table," Steve finished. "Fuck yeah D, all the time. Fucker knows it too. That's why he does it, look at him, he knows were watching him."

"God I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "That's what you call having all the power in the relationship."

"Just for right now," Steve reminded him. "I'll pick up something sloppy and awkward to eat. You know what he gets like-."

"Shit babe we both get like that," Danny admitted, swallowing down at the thought. "God how am I supposed to work with these images on the brain?"

"Get me that report by 12 and I might be able to help you out," Steve promised. "After lunch. I'll make sure Chin joins us."

"Hold you to it," Danny said, reluctantly reaching forward to push open the door, taking a long lingering glance as Chin leaned over the computer table and muttering under his breath. "Seriously, you'll both be the death of me someday. Look at that, just, would you-."

Steve grinned, arms folded and taking his eyes of Chin's ass long enough to check out Danny's as he walked away. He was definitely looking.

~ fin ~


End file.
